Chocolate
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Era estúpido, jodidamente estúpido llegar hasta el punto de verse apuntado por un arma solo por robarle su maldito chocolate. Leve Yaoi.


**Chocolate**

El arma contra su frente se sentía fría, amenazante, mortal, pero no por ello se inmuto, no iba a perder esa batalla de miradas aunque el rubio le estuviera amenazando con pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, una sonrisa torcida tiró de sus labios haciendo enfadar aún más al ojo azul quién pegó la pistola más -sí aquello era posible- a su cráneo.

–Hazlo –le retó con burla sabiendo de antemano que no lo haría, _no sería capaz,_ se dijo mentalmente, pero al ver aquella sonrisa psicópata en su compañero la duda se instaló, _¿lo hará?,_ Por un momento temió a que la respuesta fuera positiva, pero eso solo duro unas milésimas pues un nuevo pensamiento llegó, _él no se atrevería, no puede matarte,_ se dijo para que la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchará más y el ceño del rubio se contrajera proporcionalmente.

La mano le temblaba, lo notaba porque estos temblores movían ligeramente el cañón, _no hará,_ repitió para sí.

Clik

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sudando frío antes de que esa maldita sonrisa que tanto amaba se hiciera presente, el revólver no estaba cargado, suspiro lleno de alivio tirándose en el sofá, por un momento creyó que ese idiota realmente le mataría. –Tiene una sola bala –contestó como si leyera su mente.

–No te creo –el rubio rodó los ojos abriendo la cabina y mostrando la bala, la volvió a introducir antes de darle vueltas a la cabina y sonreír.

–¿Quieres seguir? –una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

–No te lo devolveré

Click

Seguía vivo, ¿Estaría bien seguir tentando al rubio?

–Damelo –ordenó nuevamente.

–No –una sonrisa burlona se instaló en sus labios.

Click

–No sigas tentando a la suerte Matty y dámelo –negó nuevamente.

Click

Él tenía razón, había tenido suficiente suerte hasta ahora, no debía seguir jugando.

–Un perro no desobedece a su amo –eso era cierto, pero de vez en cuando un perro podría ser malcriado ¿no?

–No te lo daré

Click

–Estas comenzando a joderme de verdad –hablo entre dientes, perfecto, justo lo que quería.

–No me importa

Click

¡Mierda! Ahora sí que estaba asustado, ¿seguir con el juego? Obviamente eso era una estupidez –Última oportunidad, dámelo

–No – _no tirará del gatillo, no lo hará, no es capaz_. Azul vs verde, la determinación de ambos era tangible, ¿Quién ganaría?

–Tsk… no tengo tiempo para esto –el arma bajo, como siempre lo hacía.

Se dió media vuelta antes de caminar a la cocina, abrió la nevera donde botellas de licor estaban a medio beber, y junto a estas dos barras de chocolate descansaban.

–Aún guardabas dos barras, no entiendo porque querías está de vuelta – hablo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su PSP.

Una bala rozó su mejilla haciendo añicos la botella tras él. –Alejate de MI chocolate si no quieres tener una maldita bala en el cráneo –le advirtió antes de perderse en la habitación al fondo del pasillo dando un portazo.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo, se quitó los gogles naranjas que siempre usaba, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno entre sus labios y lo prendió.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios antes de apretar el sobrante de aquel chocolate, Mihael kheel podía ser un cabrón con mal temperamento que desde que le había conocido lo trataba como a un perro, pero joder, era capaz de hacerlo llegar hasta el colapso de sus malditos nervios con tal de tener aquellos ojos azules sobre él.

Era estúpido, jodidamente estúpido llegar hasta el punto de verse apuntado por un arma solo por robarle su maldito chocolate, pero adoraba que fuera así, estaba bien para él, para Mail Jeevas nada era demasiado sí con ello conseguía un poco de atención de su amigo -y amor secreto- aunque para ello tuviera que robar todos sus chocolates.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, no sé si me ha quedado o no, pero espero les haya gustado.

2.- Agradeceré a quien deje review.

3.- Personajes de Tsugumi Ōba, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
